V'en
Overview Name: V'en Galaxy: M-31 (the Andromeda Galaxy) System: Li'nii (literally "home star") Sun(s): 1; Blue dwarf Moon(s): 3 Main Species: Venii Population: 10.3 billion Primary Language: Venii, (Ancient in religious services) Surface: Temperate Major Cities: Several scattered megatropoli Affiliation: Venii Conclave Current Status: Venii capital world V'en is the homeworld and birthplace of the Venii race in the Andromeda Galaxy. It is a lush, temperate world similar to Earth, though its average temperature is somewhat lower. During its long history, it has been the capital of two major galactic powers; the Venii Empire and the Venii Conclave, the latter emerging as a superpower following the former's decline. The planet is largely peaceful, and protected by a sizeable fleet of Venii battlecruisers and fighter patrols. A single FTL relay station orbits the planet, allowing quick and convenient access to almost all sectors of Andromeda. History For many years, V'en was an unremarkable world drifting in the black of space. Two sentient but primitive species dwelled there, the Venii and the Xii-tan, respectively. The former was a race of avian bipedials, while the latter was an insectile hive-mind species. Eventually, an unknown but catalysmic event destroyed the Xii-tan, allowing the now-numerous Venii to begin constructing their civilization. Many of the planets' lush forests gave way over the years to soaring spacescrapers and, eventually, floating city platforms, though these were abandoned after the technology proved too dangerous to rely on. Over the years, a vast metropolis spread outwards from the Venii ancestral homelands, eventually covering much of the planet. However, the world's residents do care for its environment, and much of the non-developed land is now protected for preservation. The northern polar regions are, despite this, continuing to shrink, but the souther pole is growing at a steady pace of .0051% a year. In the days of the galaxy-spanning Venii Empire, V'en first achieved interstellar importance as the recognized center of galactic affairs. When the Great War broke out amongst the various Venii factions, however, much of its surface was scarred from orbital bombardment, and it was not until the modern day rise of the Venii Conclave that V'en is again seen as a symbol of civilization and prosperity. Of course, only time will tell if this trend continues. The planet has three moons, largely used now as supplements for the orbital defense grid, and a single asteroid which was pulled into orbit almost 700 years ago. The construction of an FTL relay in orbit has had the effect of adding a fourth moon, and tidal forces on V'en have subsided recently, easing erosion for the time being. Recent Events When war broke out between the advance forces of the Shrin'Yar and a Venii scouting party over Sii-Mai, the conflict eventually led back to V'en. A massive orbital battle raged for control of the planet, but Conclave forces were eventually able to force a retreat of the alien fleet. Since then, wreckage has begun coalescing into a ring around the planet, hailed by Venii leaders as the "Halo of Victory." Category:Places